When It All Went Wrong
by HeatherGrey07
Summary: Narcissa contemplates the darkest moment in her life as she makes the ultimate betrayal and lies to the Dark Lord.


**Author's Note: This short story was made for the Quidditich League Forum using the prompts Malfoy Manor, "Aww, does somebody need a hug?", and 'Dinosaur' - Glee soundtrack! Enjoy! (Word Count: 1155)**

 **—** **-**

"He's dead." Narcissa exclaimed to the people crowded around her all looking at Harry's body. A murmur of approval came over the masked group as the Dark Lord tried to quiet them down again, and Narcissa let out a small smile.

She didn't regret the lie she just told, and she knew she should. After all, the Dark Lord and his followers have given her so much. She now has an identity, a purpose, and her most prized possession, her son.

In the end though, Narcissa knew that that they have taken more than they've ever gave. They took her innocence, her childhood, and her happiness. They have made her life a living hell, but it wasn't until her son had to become a murderer that she truly hated what they did.

Narcissa knew that if The Dark Lord won she would die for her crime. After all, saying that Harry Potter was dead when he is not was an act of treason. But she no longer cared.

Her life wasn't always like this, hopeless and torturous. There was a time, long ago, when she was and happy without a care in the world. So, as she and the Death Eaters marched back to Hogwarts' Court Yard, Harry's body in tow, Narcissa thought back to when her happiness went away.

— 30 Years Prior —

Narcissa was running, not knowing to where. She just has to get away from everyone in Malfoy Manor's dinning room. They all wanted her to marry that slime bag of a man, but she couldn't.

Narcissa finally stopped at the Manor's lake, feet skidding in the sand around the water. She tumbled down, landing on her bottom. A sob escaped her lips as soon as she touched the ground, tears starting to leak out of her eyes. She was done with life, after all, she engaged to him! Lucius Malfoy of all people!

He was 10 years older than her, making him 25 to Narcissa's 15. In her opinion that was too big of an age gap for someone so young. No one seemed to care though. This marriage has been agreed upon since her birth, and even though she grew up knowing it was going to happen, she wasn't ready. Narcissa never thought it would happen so early in her life, and until yesterday she still believed that she had a couple of years of freedom left.

She had also heard things about Lucius Malfoy, bad things, that made her cringe in fear. Rumors said he was particularly cruel to women, and apart of a rising new group of blood supremacists. She was too young for this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a masculine voice coming up behind her. "Aww, does somebody need a hug?" Lucius Malfoy said.

Narcissa shuttered, and just sent a glare over her shoulder at the figure.

Lucius laughed, "So that's a no then." Nercissa didn't respond, and Lucius proceeded to sit down next to her on the sand. Both of them looking at the dark lake. "Such a shame that you don't like me, because I like you. I like you a lot." His hand went to her lower back and traveled up to touch her face. Narcissa pulled out of his grasp before he could. This caused him to emit a deep growl.

"You better get used to me touching you Sweetheart, because I am going to do a lot more of it when were married soon." Lucius taunted, causing another sob to escape her.

"Can we at least wait until I'm out of Hogwarts." Narcissa said softly.

Lucius started laughing, "You make me laugh Narcissa! After Hogwarts! By that time you would already be less fertile! I expect you to drop out and be my wife full time."

"Drop out!" She repeated, horror in her voice. "How will I ever be able to continue my education, or even get a job?!"

He looked at Narcissa in anger, slapping her across the face. She shrieked and tumbled backwards, hands trying to shield herself. "Don't you dare ever insult the Malfoy line like that ever again! When you're married you won't ever need to have job, you would live in luxury! Never accuse me of providing anything less!"

"Yes sir." Narcissa mumbled, not looking him in the eye. "I will never do that again." Tears were coming out fast now.

"Hey now Sweetheart," Lucius said after a couple of minutes, "don't cry." He reached out his hand and Narcissa took it, letting it pull her off the sandy ground. Narcissa now stood directly in front of the man, still not daring to make eye contact.

Lucius grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "I won't do that again, okay. I was just mad at your foolishness and I was feeling impatient. I really want you to be my wife." Little did Narcissa know that his apology was empty, and would be repeated often as there marriage continued.

"I will only disappoint you Lucius, I am fifteen after all. I am too young to be married to someone your age." Narcissa mumbled.

"You're not too young, your just the right age. I've always liked young women like you, and you're sexy beyond your years. You will please me just fine."

Narcissa blushed, "Really?" She said unsurely.

"Definitely. Now be my wife Narcissa, marry me." Lucius asked, holding her face in his hands.

Narcissa gave him a slight nod, and he quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. One that Narcissa wasn't ready for.

— In the Present —-

The Dark Lord floated away in pieces when Harry's curse hit him. Causing Narcissa to breath a sigh of relief, she was going to be okay and her son was too.

She watched the Death Eaters scramble and try to get away, and some were successful in their attempt. But most were getting stopped in their tracks. Thankfully, no one had bothered to stop Narcissa, and she hadn't bothered to run. Instead she just grabbed Draco's hand and watched the chaos.

She glanced over to see her husband being tackled by Aurors, and she smiled. "Narcissa! Narcissa! Help me please! Tell these men to get off me! Draco! Someone help!" Narcissa just watched, not making a move to help him.

"I am your husband Narcissa! Obey me or you will be in a lot of trouble when I get out!" Lucius yelled as he was dragged to where the other prisoners were kept.

"I'd rather not." Narcissa said with a shrug, causing Draco to let out a snort of laughter. "After everything you've done to me, I think Azkaban will do you good. Don't you agree?" Lucius didn't respond, and Narcissa didn't care. She and her son were finally safe and free.


End file.
